Sorrel Verda
Appearance Sorrel is a lithe male of average hight sporting choppy hair and strikingly green eyes. Lean and sinewy, he's built more for speed and manoeuvrability rather than strength, and at his joints appear to be rather bony. His hair is closer to feathery rather than silky (though still quite soft) and is longer at the front than at the back. His hands and wrists are constantly bandaged and have numerous shallow scars, most likely from handling his weapon. While he has a rather pretty, if not feminine face; it's usually contorted rather unattractively into a scowl. Sorrel dons a black jumpsuit accented by green trimmings, with mossy green elbow pads and matching wrist guards. He wears knee-high boots and occasionally wears a long scarf when he naps. He also carries around a shell-shaped backpack in matching shades that stows Hellelade along with some essentials. Personality Taciturn and rather infuriatingly blunt, Sorrel is a boy of few words and even fewer compliments. Not much is known about him aside from his infamy in manipulating people and general state of not caring- his motto seems to be to do things as quickly and efficiently as possible so as to not waste energy. He views most things aside from fighting (which he appears to enjoy, despite his constant comments of it being troublesome) as a pointless exercise in waste, and views human interaction in the same light. Though he treats things as though they don't mean much, he takes his assignments very seriously and is known as someone to go straight for the kill. Hellelade Weapon: Synchronal Dual Pistol Daggers (SDPD) Type: Melee, Ranged Weapon Derivation: Dual Pistols, Daggers Hellelade is Sorrel’s weapon of choice. It is a Synchronal Dual Pistol Dagger set (SDPD), a hybrid between semi-automatic pistols and combat daggers. Generally dark grey in colouring, both it’s blades and ammunition magazines are ejectable. Hellelade has no sheathe, and for transportation Sorrel carries around a special backpack which unfurls into an elaborate weapon rack. Along with Hellelade the pack contains additional ammo and blades which it can eject through the top should Sorrel run out/dull them. Due to the way that the blades are carved and held in place, in desperate situations the blade by itself is wieldable. Abilities Sorrel, while not particularly strong or fast, is skillful and flexible. Street-smart and with good instincts, he makes up for his mediocre 'stats' with good timing. With an (unfortunate) lack of presence and complete absence of bloodlust, Sorrel has a habit of blending in with his surroundings until it's time to strike. Fighting Prowess While incredibly versatile in nature, Sorrel prefers to use Hellelade for medium-close combat, delivering most blows with it’s blades and shooting as an afterthought. When fighting, he moves in circular arcs and is able to take on a group of foes at once. He is in constant motion and hardly pauses to aim. He uses as much of his environment to his advantage as possible, and is known to be quite skillful at parkour. Like his personality, Sorrel dislikes exessive flourish and most of his moves are straight to the point. + Adaptable + Easily switches between close and mid combat, capable of far combat. ~ Light on his feet, but easy to knock around if you catch him - Not particularly outstanding in any one aspect aside from skill - Weak against automations//things with armour (-) Disadvantaged in large open spaces **Backstory A very private person, not much is known about Sorrel's background. The boy seems to have an unusual attachment to money, though; and has a habit of feeding people. It's assumed that he grew up in the slums, though where exactly he obtained Hellelade or got admission into Beacon is unknown. Trivia *'Sorrel' is a type of herb *'Hellelade' is a combination of the words 'Hellebore', which is a green flower; and 'Fusillade', which means 'barrage'. *His general fighting style is fashioned after the basic twin dagger combo build in Phantasy Star, while his combat with guns is comparable to Zephyr's in Resonance of Fate. **I sort of want to wait a bit more before I make an absolute backstory, I hope this is okay. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character